1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for combating computer security threats.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally speaking, computer security involves protection of computers and user information against malicious codes and online threats. Malicious codes may include computer viruses, trojans, spywares, worms, rootkits, and the like. Online threats may include malicious websites, network intrusion, denial of service attacks, pharming, phishing, spam, eavesdropping, and various online fraudulent schemes. Traditional computer security products may include a client-based scan engine and a pattern file that is periodically updated to keep it current. Both the scan engine and the pattern file are on a customer client or server computer. For example, the scan engine may be configured for virus scanning and the pattern file may comprise a database of signatures of known viruses. The scan engine and the pattern file may be used in conjunction with a pattern-matching algorithm to scan a file for computer viruses. The pattern file is continually updated to keep up with newly discovered viruses, increasing the size of the pattern file and the processing requirements of the scan engine.